Ils ont oublié
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Juste avant de partir sur le continent de Mû, une certaine jeune fille rappelle de vieux souvenirs au Shaman Millénaire... Pas de vrai pairing.


**Nom :** Ils ont oublié**  
Auteur :** Rain on Your Back**  
Disclaimer :** A part Shaman King, Sono Saki no Justice, Hao, Jeanne et Lys, tout m'appartient %) Lily, Saule, Alicia et les nuages surtout^^**  
Pairings :** tout pitit HaoXJeanne et encore plus ptit JeanneXLys %)

_

* * *

_

In a steel tower silver thread rains down.

_I want to ascertain your bravery in the justice that follows._

Sono Saki no Justice – Iron Maiden Jeanne song

* * *

Le ciel était nuageux ce jour là. De grands nuages gris dévoilaient de fines constructions aériennes, créant des formes, des idées…

Hao ferma les yeux de moitié, laissant son esprit divaguer. Il aurait préféré voir le soleil aujourd'hui. Après tout, dans quelques heures il s'embarquerait avec les autres pour le continent de Mû… Et un seul des douze participants reverrait le soleil.

Il était allongé sur l'une des collines abruptes de l'île Pache. Non loin de lui, au bas de ladite colline, il pouvait voir l'Iron Maiden qui, comme lui, observait les nuages. Le dowser la regardait de loin.

Ainsi tournée vers le ciel, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, sa plus sérieuse rivale lui rappelait quelqu'un…

* * *

_- Oh, regarde, un cheval ! ... Nee, papa, tu crois qu'avant les hommes vivaient dans les nuages ? Je veux dire, il y a très très très longtemps ?_

_Le guerrier Pache qui répondait au nom d'Hao se tourna vers sa fille de cinq ans qui frissonnait dans le vent, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. La petite ramena ses bras autour d'elle, et il sourit._

_S'il s'était marié avec une Pache du nom d'Alicia pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de la tribu en restant célibataire, ses enfants étaient une source de fierté. Il en avait deux, Lily et son frère, plus grand, qu'il avait appelé Saul. Si sa fille parlait beaucoup, Saul était toujours silencieux, même si les dons d'Hao lui permettaient de savoir que l'enfant n'en pensait pas moins. Loin des sales humains qui se faisaient toujours la guerre, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre._

_Ils arrivaient même à le faire douter de son projet…_

_- Nee, papaaa ?_  
_- … Pourquoi penses-tu cela, Lily ?_  
_- Bah, je sais pas, mais je trouve ça dommage qu'il y ait personne là haut._

_L'adulte hésita un instant. Lily était sensée savoir que les humains n'avaient pas les pouvoirs des Shamans, et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc même pas s'élever jusqu'aux nuages. Cependant, brider son imagination serait brider ses dons, la maxime des Shamans étant que rien n'était impossible tant qu'on y croyait. Il cligna des yeux._

_- Ils ont oublié._  
_- Comment ça ?_  
_- Les hommes savaient voler avant, donc certains vivaient dans les nuages. Mais ils ont oublié comment faire et maintenant ils ne peuvent que regarder leur royaume perdu._  
_- Waaah… Il faudrait leur réapprendre alors !_

_Son sourire devint vague._

_- Tu as sûrement raison._

_Si seulement tous ces misérables humains étaient comme Lily…_

* * *

_- Quoi ?_  
_- Voila tout ce que je sais, Hao-san ! Des paysans ont enlevé les enfants ! Ils veulent les échanger contre la tête de nos meilleurs guerriers et nos techniques de combat !_

_Hao n'en attendit pas plus. Bousculant les Paches qui lui barraient le passage, il se précipita jusqu'à sa hutte et arracha à moitié la porte._

_Sa femme serrait dans ses bras son fils tout en pleurant. Saul lui lança un regard vide. Sonné, le Pache demanda, d'une voix blanche :_

_- Lily ?_

_Le regard que lui renvoya la blonde Alicia valait tous les discours du monde. Il se rua au dehors._

_- Matamune, à moi !_

_Le chat-démon qui le suivait partout apparut à ses côtés. Toute la nuit, ils s'étaient entrainés dans les montagnes… La nuit précédente, il avait emmené sa famille, et il comptait faire de même la nuit suivante. Pourquoi la seule nuit où il était parti seul avait été la nuit fatale ?_

_- Attends !_

_Le brun se retourna. Yohken, un jeune qu'il connaissait de vue, arrivait en courant._

_- Les autres se désolent et sont prêts à céder aux humains. Si tu veux faire une bêtise, il te faut un plan ! Une attaque de front fera des victimes chez les enfants._

_Hao secoua la tête._

_- Je suis le plus fort des guerriers. Ils veulent ma tête, ils vont devoir la prendre eux-mêmes ! Va-t-en._  
_- Hao-san, je connais les villageois. Je peux t'aider à récupérer ta fille sans risquer sa vie !_

_Ce gamin lui faisait perdre trop de temps. Hao aussi connaissait les humains. Lily risquait plus que sa vie…_

_- Si tu me ralentis, je te tue._  
_- Compris, chef !_

_Et l'autre faisait de l'humour… Hao roula des yeux et reprit sa marche vers le village, pressant le pas. Matamune, Yohken et le fantôme de ce dernier suivaient._

_Lily était en danger._

* * *

_- Hao-san._

_Silence._

_- Hao-san._

_Yohken essayait de faire parler le héros du jour, mais c'était peine perdue. Même sa femme et son fils n'y arrivaient pas._

_Il baissa les yeux, se rappelant leur attaque._

_Ils s'étaient infiltrés dans la grange où étaient retenus les enfants sans problème. Ceux-ci pleuraient en silence pour la plupart, serrés les uns contre les autres. Une seule était debout, tentant de calmer ses camarades tout en essayant de parlementer avec les villageois._

_Lily._

_Hao avait voulu se précipiter, mais Yohken l'en avait empêché. Un des hommes, aux cheveux de paille, tenait un enfant par le bras, avec la visible intention de l'embrocher sur son couteau à la moindre attaque._

_Et tout s'était passé trop vite. Le chef des villageois s'était énervé contre le plaidoyer de la téméraire petite fille. Il lui avait décoché une gifle avec le battoir qui lui servait de main. Lily avait volé contre le mur du fond et s'était écroulée pour ne plus se relever._

_Hao avait hurlé._

_La surprise avait fait lâcher sa prise au blond et l'enfant avait titubé vers les autres. Hao s'était élancé, et Yohken avait suivi. Le père de Lily était ivre de colère et tuait à tour de bras, tandis que son acolyte s'occupait des enfants, cherchant à les regrouper et à leur éviter des visions de cauchemar._

_En quelques minutes, le carnage était terminé. Les hommes étaient morts ou en fuite, les enfants quand à eux étaient sains et saufs._

_A part Lily._

_Une fois sûr que les petits allaient tous bien, Yohken s'était avancé vers Hao. Le Pache tenait le frêle corps désarticulé de sa fille dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas survécu, et son âme s'était enfuie, prompte à ressusciter car trop jeune, trop légère._

_Hao avait commencé à pleurer._

_Et il pleurait toujours._

_Les larmes du froid guerrier avaient scellé son destin._

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard, le Shaman Fight recommençait. Hao abandonnait sa femme et son fils sans une parole, bien que Saul l'ait retenu quelques instants par le bas de son poncho._

__

_Les yeux noirs des deux Paches s'étaient affrontés, puis Saul s'était reculé, bras en croix, comme pour protéger sa mère._

_Hao avait souri._

_Puis il était parti. Avait obtenu Spirit of Fire. Et il était brutalement trahi et tué par son seul ami._

_Le rire sinistre du Shaman Millénaire avait glacé Yohken et Matamune._

_

* * *

_

Hao Asakura eut un léger sourire. Se penchant vers le vide, il perçut des bribes de conservation. Curieux, il écouta :

- Lyserg-kun ?  
- Ha-Hai, Jeanne-sama ?  
- Penses-tu que les hommes ont vécu dans les nuages, il y a longtemps ?  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Non, rien. Juste une pensée qui me traversait…

L'albinos se leva et s'éloigna, suivie du dowser.

Hao cligna des yeux, puis sourit et roula sur le dos, les yeux à nouveau sur le ciel.

- Maa nee… Dommage, Maiden aurait sûrement aimé cette d'histoire d'hommes volants…

____

_

* * *

__So painfully, painfully that a voice rose to a scream yelling "I can't take it anymore!"  
Was that the sign for the start of a new journey?_

Sono Saki no Justice – Iron Maiden Jeanne song

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... Hao?

**Hao :** *endormi à force de réfléchir*

**Jeanne : **... Ce type est bizarre...


End file.
